Vehicles contain various control modules that include processors that execute instructions to control various aspects of the vehicle, e.g., engine, infotainment, motor, traction battery, body control, brakes, transmission, climate control, etc. Vehicles are increasing connected to communication networks. As a result, there is an increased threat for the download of malicious software instructions into the control modules. As vehicles become more digitally connected to external computing devices, exposure to an attack is increased. Examples of types of attacks may include attacks that infiltrate vehicle electronic and/or software systems, reprogram control modules.
Authentication of a file may be performed to validate a source and/or content of the file prior to execution. Authentication is performed to prevent download and/or execution of a malicious file and/or to prevent malicious and/or unauthorized alteration of a file. Consequences of executing an invalidated file can include unintended vehicle system behavior, decreased life of vehicle components, loss of vehicle anti-theft features, potential tampering with vehicle components, alteration of vehicle files, and/or loss of vehicle features and/or functions. Execution of an invalidated file can also result in a vehicle warranty being voided, the vehicle not operating as expected, or vehicle data being corrupted. Security of software in electronic devices is needed.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting context of the present disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.